harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Potter
'Alpha Gerald Lloyd Potter '(b. 24 June, 1981) was an English half-blood wizard. He is the second son of James and Lily Potter and the younger brother of Harry Potter. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 and was sorted into Gryffindor. He is the second husband of Rose Potter (née Zeller) and father of their daughter Luna Potter. Biography Family Lineage The Potters were an old and wealthy pure-blood family, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname 'Potterer', which over the years was corrupted into 'Potter'. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations calling themselves Potter. The Potters were also descended from the Peverell family, through Iolanthe Peverell and therefore were related to Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. The Gaunt family were also descended from the Peverells through Cadmus Peverell, another of the three brothers that created the Hallows, who passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. The Potters were thus indirectly related to the Gaunts as well, and by extension Lord Voldemort. Before the start of the 17th century, some of Harry and Alpha's ancestors migrated to the US. The Potters once held strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These ties developed as a result of Abraham Potter being one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. This distant relation of Harry and Alpha's was uncovered by genealogists centuries after Abraham's death. Two members of the Potter family have held positions on the Wizengamot. The first was Ralston Potter and the second Henry Potter. Harry and Alpha inherited much wealth from their grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, as Fleamont invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which quadrupled the family gold. Conversely, Harry and Alpha's mother Lily Evans was a Muggle-born, the first witch in her family. Lily had an older sister, Petunia, who, after Lily's death, was forced to raise Harry and Alpha alongside her son, Dudley Dursley. As the Potters were considered a pure-blood family, Harry and Alpha were related paternally to various other wizards and witches through families like the: Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, and Longbottoms (as well as many other Pure-blood families). Harry and Alpha's only known maternal relatives were the Evans and Dursley families, who were Muggles. Early Life (1981-1991) Hogwarts Years (1992-1999) First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later Life Category:Males Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Adoptees Category:Potter Family Category:Zeller family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes employee Category:Plot to murder Peter Pettigrew participants Category:Plot to stop Severus Snape from getting the Stone Category:Plot to rescue Sirius Black participants Category:Plot to touch the Goblet of Fire participants Category:Yule Ball Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Half-Bloods Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Category:Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress Category:Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations Category:James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing Category:James Potter and the Curse of Gatekeeper Category:James Potter and the Vault of Destinies Category:Harry Potter and the Maker of Kings Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:1981 births Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1997) participants Category:Daily Prophet staff Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Orphans Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:S. Fawcett's romantic relationships Category:Dementor stoppers Category:Evans family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Parvati Patil's romantic relationships Category:Rose Zeller's romantic relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Married individuals Category:Golden Trio allies Category:Slug Club Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Skirmish in the Room of Requirements participants Category:Skirmish at Lestrange Manor participants Category:Potter Cottage residents Category:Mischief makers Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire